There are various types of software applications, one of which is user-interactive software applications. A user-interactive software application is able to interact with a human user. Typically, such an application provides some means (e.g., a user interface) that enables a user to provide input to the application. In response to a user input, the application may produce an appropriate or suitable output to the user. Often, the output is determined based, at least partially, on the input. User-interactive software applications may include, for example, desktop or standalone applications, web applications, and mobile applications.